A new Hope
by Yuki Hikari Strife
Summary: This is a story about Cloud Strife finding a new hope after Zack's death and on his search for Sephiroth. This is not a happy go lucky story just so you know there is a lot of well cool amazing life threatening things that happen to the characters in this story so if you are interested in that here is a story for you then. Warning you might cry. Sincerely Yuki


**Kon'nichiwa it's me, long time no see. I know I haven't written a fanfiction and yes I know that I got rid of a bunch of my other stories but that's because they were good sure but they didn't really feel special. They just felt like well what everyone else was writing and so yeah I didn't want to do that anymore.**

 **So yeah anyways here is this story. I like it a lot and I actually am known as this character a lot on Google+ Just go to Google and type in Yuki and I'm that cute little red haired girl sitting in the cute outfit on the screen. My major quote is Smile… It will either brighten their day or piss them off either way you win.**

 **Anyways I have a new thing for you guys at the end of every Chapter I will have a link for you. It is to a YouTube video and I hope you guys like it. So here we go with my new story.  
P.S  
This starts a little after Zack dies. Okay so Cloud hasn't met Sora yet, however he will soon so don't worry. **

**DISCLAMER:** **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY! ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IS RIGHTFULLY THEIR'S! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER YUKI AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY!  
Sincerely Yuki.**

 _ **A new Hope**_

 _ **Chapter 1, a child**_

 _~Clouds point of View~_

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed as my bike Fenrir had gotten stuck in the snow from the blizzard that was going on around me. I was heading back home from another set of bad advice that was given to me about Sephiroth's location. I made it to the forgotten city only to get stuck in a blizzard and start looking for shelter.  
I spotted a house a little ways away from what I could see it was abandoned. I drew the Buster blade and went to the house and checked to see if the house was really abandoned.  
I went through almost every room and so far it was like the place had never been touched. It was old but it was also completely empty. I figured there should have been at least some stuff in it for how old it looked but no.

I had one last room to check so I cautiously opened the door a little only to find it bump into something. A basket that was on the floor holding ripe, Blackberries.  
'Must have been picked right before the blizzard hit' I thought, 'But bye who?'  
I opened the door a little more to and looked further into the room to see a cup on the floor that had fallen from the hands of a little girl who was wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep, on a bay window. She had long brown hair and pale complexion. She looked a little flushed as if she had cried herself to sleep there. I put the Buster Blade on my back again and went to the little girl.

I picked her up and she didn't react at all.  
'She must be a heavy sleeper or she must be too tired to notice' I thought as I carried her to what I believed was the living room of the house.  
The reason why is because of the chimney that was there. There was firewood already next to it. I guessed she got it but how? I wanted to know so much about this small child already, because no one lives out here.  
'How long has she been here? Does she have family? What's her name?' All these questions kept filling my mind.

I set her down lightly on the floor and then put some firewood in the fireplace. I found a bunch of matches on the floor and picked them up and put them in a safe place. I then used one to light the fire. I then went back to the girl and moved her little closer to the fireplace so she could warm up a little faster. However when I did she started to move slightly and shift to her stomach.  
'She is either getting comfy or waking up.' I thought then I noticed her arm move and flatten on the ground and she pushed herself up. She opened her eyes and looked around and when she saw me, she looked straight into my curious calm ones, with her scared frightened ones.

 _ **Chapter one, DONE! YAY!  
Now time to work on the next one and before I forget here is the video for this chapter. It is basically a "last time" thing but a little different. It is where I got the name for the story and also the main song for it as well. I thought that you guys would like it a lot. **_

_**Here is the song please enjoy  
~Yuki watch?v=uUeWhhidwbE&list=PLoycHnkUZLlgx0TYmSDwMuQA2phqgWFte&index=1**_


End file.
